1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing a prodrug formulation of ganciclovir and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts. More specifically, the invention relates to a process for preparing the L-monovaline ester derived from 2-(2-amino-1,6-dihydro-6-oxo-purin-9-yl)methoxy-1,3-propanediol and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts. The invention also relates to novel intermediates useful in the above process and to a process for preparing the intermediates.
2. Background Information
British Patent 1 523 865 describes antiviral purine derivatives with an acyclic chain in the 9-position. Among those derivatives 2-(2-amino-1,6-dihydro-6-oxo-purin-9-yl)methoxy-ethanol with the INN name acyclovir has been found to have good activity against herpes viruses such as herpes simplex.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,032 discloses the compound 9-[(2-hydroxy-1-hydroxymethylethoxy)methyl]guanine or 2-(2-amino-1,6-dihydro-6-oxo-purin-9-yl)methoxy-1,3-propanediol with the INN name ganciclovir. Ganciclovir is highly efficacious against viruses of the herpes family, for example, against herpes simplex and cytomegalovirus.
British Patent Application GB 2 122 618 discloses derivatives of 9-(2-hydroxyethoxymethyl)guanine of the generic formula: ##STR2##
wherein X represents an oxygen or sulfur atom, R.sup.1 represents a hydroxy or an amino group, R.sub.2 represents a hydrogen atom or a group of the formula CH.sub.2 OR.sup.3.sub.a and R.sup.3 and R.sup.3.sub.a may be the same or different, each represents an amino acid acyl radical and physiologically acceptable salts thereof. These compounds can be prepared by condensing a guanine derivative with a side chain intermediate in a strong polar solvent such as dimethylformamide or hexamethylphosphoramide, advantageously in the presence of a base, or by thermal condensation in the presence of a strong acid. These compounds are useful for the treatment of viral infections and have high water solubility which renders them of value in the formulation of aqueous pharmaceutical preparations. While the generic formula in the British patent application includes compounds in which R.sup.2 is the group --CH.sub.2 OR.sup.3.sub.a, specific compounds of this group are not disclosed.
European Patent Application 0 375 329 A2 discloses prodrug compounds with the following formula ##STR3##
wherein R and R.sup.1 are independently selected from hydrogen and an amino acid acyl residue providing at least one of R and R.sup.1 represents an amino acid acyl residue and B represents a group of the formulae ##STR4##
in which R.sup.2 represents a C.sub.1-6 straight chain, C.sub.3-6 branched chain or C.sub.3-6 cyclic alkoxy group, or a hydroxy or amino group or a hydrogen atom and the physiologically acceptable salts thereof. These prodrug compounds are described as having advantageous bioavailability when administered by the oral route, resulting in high levels of the parent compound in the body.
Example 3(b) of European Patent Application 0 375 329 discloses the preparation of the bis(L-isoleucinate) ester of ganciclovir as a white foam. Example 4(b) discloses the preparation of the bis(glycinate) ester of ganciclovir as a white solid. Example 5(b) discloses the preparation of the bis(L-valinate) ester of ganciclovir as a solid. Example 6(b) discloses the preparation of the bis(L-alaninate) ester of ganciclovir as a syrup containing 90% of the bis-ester and 10% of the monoester. The bis-esters are prepared by reacting ganciclovir with an optionally protected amino acid or functional equivalent thereof; the reaction may be carried out in a conventional manner, for example in a solvent such as pyridine, dimethylformamide, etc., in the presence of a coupling agent such as 1,3-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, optionally in the presence of a catalytic base such as 4-dimethylaminopyridine. The described bis-esters are non-crystalline materials which are difficult to process for the manufacture of oral pharmaceutical dosage forms.
British Patent Application No. 8829571 is the priority patent application for European Patent Application 0 375 329 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,339, and discloses amino acid esters of the compounds of the formula ##STR5##
(wherein R represents a hydroxy or amino group or a hydrogen atom) and the physiologically acceptable salts thereof. Examples of preferred amino acids include aliphatic acids, e.g., containing up to 6 carbon atoms such as glycine, alanine, valine and isoleucine. The amino acid esters include both mono and diesters. The preparation of the diesters is identical to the preparation in European Patent Application 0 375 329; however, this patent application as well as European Patent Application 0 375 329 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,339 do not disclose the preparation of monoesters, or any data suggesting their usefulness.
Leon Colla et al., J. Med. Chem. (1983) 26, 602-604 disclose several water-soluble ester derivatives of acyclovir and their salts as prodrugs of acyclovir. The authors indicate that acyclovir cannot be given as eye drops or intramuscular injections because of its limited solubility in water and have therefore synthesized derivatives of acyclovir which are more water soluble than the parent compound. The authors disclose the hydrochloride salt of the glycyl ester, the hydrochloride salt of the alanyl ester, the hydrochloride salt of the beta-alanyl ester, the sodium salt of the succinyl ester, and the azidoacetate ester. The alanyl esters were prepared by conventional esterification methods, including reacting acyclovir with the corresponding N-carboxy-protected amino acid in pyridine, in the presence of 1,3-dicyclohexyl-carbodiimide and a catalytic amount of p-toluenesulfonic acid and subsequent catalytic hydrogenation to give the alpha-- and beta-alanyl esters as their hydrochloride salts.
L. M. Beauchamp et al., Antiviral Chemistry & Chemotherapy (1992), 3(3), 157-164 disclose eighteen amino acid esters of the antiherpetic drug acyclovir and their efficiencies as prodrugs of acyclovir, evaluated in rats by measuring the urinary recovery of acyclovir. Ten prodrugs produced greater amounts of the parent drug in the urine than acyclovir itself: the glycyl, D,L-alanyl, L-alanyl, L-2-aminobutyrate, D,L-valyl, L-valyl, DL-isoleucyl, L-isoleucyl, L-methionyl, and L-prolyl ester. According to the authors the L-valyl ester of acyclovir was the best prodrug of the esters investigated. These esters were prepared by methods similar to those employed by Colla et al.
European Patent Application 0 308 065 A2 discloses the valine and isoleucine esters of acyclovir, preferably in the L-form, as showing a large increase in absorption from the gut after oral administration, when compared with other-esters and acyclovir. The amino acid esters are prepared by conventional esterification methods, including reacting acyclovir with an N-carboxy-protected amino acid or an acid halide or acid anhydride of the amino acid, in a solvent such as pyridine or dimethylformamide, optionally in the presence of a catalytic base. The amino acid esters of acyclovir may also be prepared by condensing a guanine derivative with an amino acid side-chain intermediate in a manner analogous to that disclosed in British Patent Application GB 2 122 618, discussed above.
PCT patent application WO 94/29311 discloses a process for the preparation of amino acid esters of a nucleoside analogue, including acyclovir and ganciclovir. This process comprises reacting a nucleoside analogue having an esterifiable hydroxy group in its linear or cyclic ether moiety, with a 2-oxa-4-aza-cycloalkane-1,3-dione of the formula ##STR6##
wherein R.sup.1 may represent hydrogen, C.sub.1-4 alkyl or alkenyl group or other amino acid side chains, and R.sup.2 may represent hydrogen or a group COOR.sup.3 where R.sup.3 is a benzyl, t-butyl, fluorenylmethyl or an optionally halo substituted linear or branched C.sub.1-8 alkyl group. Preferred R.sup.1 groups include hydrogen, methyl, isopropyl and isobutyl, yielding respectively the glycine, alanine, valine and isoleucine esters of acyclovir or ganciclovir. Examples 1-3 of PCT patent application WO 94/29311 discloses only the condensation of acyclovir with the valine-substituted 2-oxa-4-aza-cycloalkane-1,3-dione (Z-valine-N-carboxyanhydride) by conventional procedures. While the amino acid esters of the PCT application include both the acyclovir and ganciclovir (DHPG) esters, the application does not disclose how to prepare the ganciclovir esters, much less the mono-esters of ganciclovir.
The L-monovaline ester derived from 2-(2-amino-1,6-dihydro-6-oxo-purin-9-yl)methoxy-1,3-propanediol and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts are potent antiviral agents and are described in European Patent Application 0 694 547 A. These compounds have been found to have improved oral absorption and low toxicity. This patent application also discloses certain processes for preparing these esters, different from those described herein.
The present invention relates to an improved process and novel intermediates whereby an acid addition salt of a mono-hydroxy protected ganciclovir is formed as a novel intermediate, which reduces impurities in the mono-valine ester end-product, compared to known intermediates. This also eliminates the costly and time consuming purification steps and allows the use of starting materials of lower purity, which, in turn, reduces overall production costs.